The other side
by Nadia26
Summary: Rose Weasley has all that she wants in her life.Except of one:love.Will she be able to find it?Or she has to search "The other side".Future crossover.


_**The Other Side**_

_**Chapter One: My name is…Rose Weasley**_

A soft knock on the door interrupted the 6th's year transfiguration class. "Yes?" said professor McGonagal slightly annoyed.

The door opened and a tall, black-haired, thin man walked in the classroom.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Professor .Can I have a word with Miss Weasley for a while?" he said.

"Yes, professor Snape." She replied

Rose stood up and followed her professor to his office.

"Is this for good or for bad?" Rose asked while sitting on a chair. She could feel her heart beating like a drum although she had tried so hard to calm down.

Severus Snape noticed the agony in her voice and smiled slightly. He wanted to reveal what was all about but he knew that Rose would prefer to find out on her own.

"You will see…" was the only sentence that came out of his lips while handing her a copy of that day's Daily Prophet.

"Go to page twelve." His usual silky voice was replaced with such a husky tone that made Rose even more afraid that she already was. She hadn't other choice than nodding and obey the order. She turned to page twelve where she found something that made her gasp full of surprise. On top of the page she faced a picture of her smiling shyly and waving to the readers. Underneath it there was an article. Rose looked to her professor with eyes full of question.

"Read it aloud." He said smiling mysteriously.

"_Huge surprise for the __Wizarding world__"_

_When you first take a look an Rose Jillian Weasley you don't notice anything different or strange compared to an average sixteen year old witch .But Rose is not an average one .Daughter of Ministry Auror Ronald Billius Weasley and__ Director of the __Department of Magical Law Enforcement Hermione Jane Granger, Rose was raised in a family environment where knowledge is blessing. She had the chance to explore the Wizarding and the Muggle world as a result of being half-blood. That made her the smartest witch that ever attended __Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She even achieved 99% on her O.W.L. exams setting a record for the school. Since then, everyone is expecting great things from her. Now Rose shows us what she is capable of. After months of research along with the respectful Potions master of Hogwarts, professor Snape they invented the potion that shall bring revolution to the Wizarding world! The Daily Prophet is very proud to announce you that finally; the potion which heals wounds caused from dark curses has been invented! Mrs Weasley and Mr Snape had submitted the potion at the Ministry for research and approval and after experiments the potion was approved today! We all give our congratulations to them for such a great work. The respective inventors of the potion will soon be honoured by the Ministry._

As long as Rose had finished reading the article she turned to her professor. Despite how much surprised she felt, a huge smile started to appear on her face.

"Is it true, or am I living a dream?" she whispered aloud.

"Don't daydream Miss Weasley, it's true" the professor replied also smiling widely.

"Yes!" Rose cried full in happiness and started dancing around the room.

Snape tried his best not to laugh at that sight. The only thing that he managed to answer was:"Tsk,tsk,tsk. The usual Weasley enthusiasm."

"Don't use that mocking voice on me professor. It is obvious that you are as excited as I am. "Rose replied in a serious tone.

"That's true. But I'm also not carried away such as some young, arrogant ladies around my office."

"Old fool."

"Young brat."

The previous dialogue wasn't something strange for this unusual duo. Since Rose's 5th

year, when they started co-operating, Rose had seen the other side of her professor's character. Severus Snape was a different person indeed, when it came to research. Being in a silent place brewing potions was the happiest and most relaxing thing for him to do. He had realized many years ago that he didn't have enough patience to teach children. Still Rose couldn't understand what made him wanting to teach her the art to "_bewitch the mind, ensnare the senses and even put a stopper in death" _as he always like to say. She still didn't know what he saw in her. Although wrapped in her thoughts Rose managed to see that Severus Snape was staring at her. She turned at him quite confused but when she met his eyes she figured out the reason.

"Don't try to use Leglimency on me professor. It won't work. You know that if you want to know what I'm thinking you can always ask me."

She was met with a quite satisfied grin from his side. "It seems that last year's training on Occlumency wasn't a waste of time. If you keep up like that you can achieve even more greatness that your uncle Mr. Potter."

"You know better that anybody that I'm not interested in greatness. I only want to achieve knowledge." Rose replied more seriously than ever.

In hearing of her words an even more satisfied smile appeared on the professor's face." That's what I wanted to hear." He replied calmly. "Anyway, before we get too carried away I've got something else to say. The Ministry requests our presence tomorrow evening at ten. We shall leave at five to ten. Be here at a quarter to ten. Dress formally. Off you go now. Oh, by the way no research till tomorrow evening so that you can celebrate your success with friends. Have a nice day!" He smiled and winked to the young girl.

"I will professor! Have a nice day too!" Rose said happily.

She got out of the office and started heading to the Great hall. It was almost lunch time and her friends would already be there. As soon as she entered, she saw them.

Albus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy, Julie James and Meredith Brooks were all sitting on Gryffindor 's table. When they heard her footsteps, they turned to face her. Rose saw four pair of eyes filled with wonder.

"So?" Scorpius began

"What did Snape told you?" asked Julie

Rose smiled mysteriously. "Does anyone of you has a copy of the Prophet?"

Meredith nodded.

"Open it at page twelve." The girls did as requested and screamed excitedly in unison.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for shouting in the Great Hall!" Professor McGonagal said angrily.

"Sorry professor!" the girls replied slightly blushing. They both hugged Rose.

"I'm so happy for you." Julie whispered in her ear.

While all that was taking place, Albus and Scorpius were reading silently the article. When they had finished, a huge smile had appeared in each of their faces.

"Congratulations Rosie." They both said hugging her.

"I bet that no sooner than evening a herd of owls will have arrived on Hogwarts" Albus said.

All kids nodded slightly laughing. "Yeah, mom and dad will be crazier than ever."

Hugo stated appearing from behind. "Congratulations sis!" he said kissing Rose on the cheek.

"Thanks Hugo." she said, making space so that he could sit next to her.

"So, Rose? When is that Ministry ceremony going to take place?" Scorpius asked curiously.

"Tomorrow evening. Professor Snape gave me all the rest of the day and tomorrow's morning so that I can celebrate with you." She smiled

"Excellent! Tomorrow is a Hogsmeade Day! All butterbeers are on us so that we can all celebrate your success!" Scorpius said.

"And our one year anniversary!" added Meredith. And then the couple hugged and shared a very passionate kiss. Albus and Hugo wolf-whistled and so did James Potter who was passing nearby along with his youngest sister Lily, who was giggling like mad!

"Get a room guys!" Julie and Lily said in unison.

When Scorpius and Meredith finally broke the kiss, Rose told them. "I want everything to be on me tomorrow. Thanks for the offer Scorpius, but there is no need for you to pay anything. And girls…There is something more that I want from you. Can you help me pick the appropriate dress for the Ministry's ceremony?"

"Sure!" Meredith, Julie and Lily replied.

Suddenly the loud bell ended every conversation taking place in the Great Hall sending everyone in their classrooms.

Later in the evening Rose was alone one the girls dormitory. She had just received a letter from home and she was curious to find out what her parents wanted to say to her.

_Hello Rosie,_

_I can't find the right words to describe how proud I am for you. We will be all tomorrow in the Ministry. I miss you._

_Love,_

_Mum_

Even such a short note made Rose's eyes slightly water. The member of her family that she was attached the most was her mother. Ron Weasley always liked to say that Rose was a younger version of Hermione. Similar looks (red-brown bushy hair, hazel eyes) and even same brains, she made him more and more astonished day after day. But Rose knew that she could and would do better. With these thoughts on her mind, she fell asleep, anxious of what would happen tomorrow.

**Author's Note: I own nothing except the idea. I hope you like it enough to leave a review. Thanks for reading!**

**Nadia**


End file.
